1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to an expanding and contracting yo-yo having leaves or air foils on both sides that expand to unfold the leaves and contract to form a dome as the yo-yo string winds and unwinds.
2. Description of the Related Art
The yo-yo is a spool-like toy comprising two substantially rigid disks connected by a dowel pin in the center to which a string is attached. One end of the string is looped around the player's finger so that the toy can be spun out and reeled in by wrist motion. Part of the appeal of the yo-yo is simply the skill of the player in performing certain tricks with the yo-yo. Another part of the appeal is the decorative or ornamental appearance of the yo-yo resulting from the colors or designs of the flat side faces of the yo-yo as the string winds and unwinds, and as the spool spins at the end of the string when fully extended.
In order to maintain the popularity of the yo-yo and commercial demand for the yo-yo, however, there is a continuing need for developing new visual effects to attract attention to the yo-yo. Thus, an expanding and contracting yo-yo solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
Thus, an expanding and contracting yo-yo solving the aforementioned problems is desired.